


The Crawford Ritual

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Mansfield Park - Jane Austen
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient manuscript containing a clue to hidden treasure. No country estate should be without one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crawford Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> A Livejournal meme came up with the prompt: Liz Shaw and Mary Crawford, treasure hunting.

"That's the steeple." Liz tapped a symbol on the map. "And that's the stable clock. So if I draw the line they both lie on..." 

She placed her ruler on the map in the appropriate alignment, and drew a line along its edge. 

"That suggests somewhere here," she said, tapping where the line intersected another. "Badgwick Copse." 

Mary leaned over the map. "How awkward." 

"Why do you say that?" 

"Badgwick Copse was always part of Everingham Park, but it now belongs to our neighbour. It was sold in my grandfather's time — to pay off gaming debts, I believe." 

"I can see that could be a problem." Liz set her ruler and pencil down. "We'll have to ask for permission, won't we? And give the landowner a share of whatever we find." 

"My dear Miss Shaw, I admire your honest nature." Mary favoured her with an amused smile. "But not so much that I feel compelled to emulate it. I shall consider Badgwick Copse to be still a part of the Everingham estate, and see no reason whatsoever to involve Sir Percy — who, in any case, is presently in London." 

"You're going to go there now?" 

"Not now, for we may be seen by one of Sir Percy's woodsmen. It must be tonight. I hope you shall find yourself able to accompany me. Even once we have located the elm tree mentioned, there still remains the matter of determining the exact spot where the treasure was buried. We shall set out at nightfall, with dark lanterns." 

"And spades," Liz reminded her. 

"Yes." Mary's enthusiasm seemed to wane a little. "I suppose we shall be obliged to dig." 

Liz gave her a sardonic look. "What were you planning to do, bring a gardener?" 

"No, that would never do." Mary squared her shoulders, doubtless foreseeing a night of brambles, dirt and physical exertion. "You will come, then?" 

"Oh, I want to see if the manuscript's right just as much as you do," Liz said. "Even if it turns out the treasure's long gone, at least I'll know I managed to decode the directions properly." 

"It will not be long gone. And when we have found it, with your share of the treasure you will doubtless have your pick of the eligible men of the county. But do, please, allow me to put in two words on behalf of my brother..." 

Liz put her head in her hands. _Here we go again_ , she thought.


End file.
